A cable gland of a similar type is manufactured and used by the applicant and is described in Swiss Patent Application No. 3460/75 of Dec. 7, 1995. The pressing part in the screwed cable gland is designed as an annular sleeve, which has a cylindrical hole and a conical jacket surface. Incisions are made in the annular sleeve alternating from the front side and the rear side. The layout of this annular sleeve has a zigzag-like meandering shape. Based on this special design, the annular sleeve can taper uniformly over its entire length under the axial pressure of an additional intermediate piece which can be screwed in between the lower part and the union nut and be in contact with the tube-like shielding braiding with a uniform pressure distribution. The use of this screwed cable gland is intended for devices in which very high requirements are imposed on the reliability of function. To ensure that the screwed cable gland is water-tight, the intermediate piece has a threaded collar, into which a sealing insert is pushed, which can be axially upset with a union nut which can be screwed onto the threaded collar. This screwed cable gland consequently comprises many individual parts.
Screwed cable glands in which the exposed shielding braiding is clamped between two disks or conical parts have also become known in the prior art. These screwed cable glands also comprise many individual parts and their assembly is comparatively complicated.